artemis fowl and the family curse?
by fuddersox
Summary: artemis fowl has not aged a day since going back in time  this is before the atlantis complex as when written eion colfer was writing the hich hickers guide to the galaxy!   not complete may never complete  if you like you can ask me to complete but...


**Disclaimer: i do not own artemis fowl as my name isn't Eion Colfer**

* * *

**Artemis fowl**

**Chapter one strange beginnings**

It has been 3 years since Artemis' last contact with captain holly short during that time he has stopped his criminal activity and become an average teenager however he hasn't aged a day and his teachers have become worried that he has an illness. His life hasn't been the same since. His mother is worried, his farther is in Africa looking after some endangered species and he has nothing to do but go to the gym (as he had promised butler he would.) and practice riding. He is much more anxious for holly to contact him than ever.

Three miles above

The Bermuda triangle

"Holly? Are you alright? That was a tight scrape" said Foaly

"Yep"

"I think we might have to pay a friend a visit"

"You sure Foaly"

"What else can we do?"

"True but he is settled down now and his family is back to normal"

"Holly!" boomed the commander

"Yes"

"This is too out of hand we cannot disrupt this operation you have 5 days to get Artemis before the portal opens" holly set her wings on super and set off towards Dublin

Fowl Manor

Artemis is sat in his study bored for once in his life he doesn't know what to do. he looks into the mirror to see the same face looking back at him he sighs how did this happen i'm the same age as I was when I went into the past I mean i'm not aging its odd he thought. I'm always going to be 14 it's not right. His family was aging his brothers were still younger than him but another few years and he would be the young one. Suddenly he hears a thwack at the window "holly" he said as he looked at her.

"Let me in then" she exclaims "hey how long has it been you still look well young."

"Three years."

"Really? You look the same as I left you that long ago"

"I know I don't age"

Artemis starts pacing up and down "you didn't come see just to see an old friend did you? You need me to help you!"

"Your right" holly explained that they must travel to Miami but she didn't tell him why.

She offered to fly to Dublin air port to get a jet to Miami. Artemis refused "no I'd rather walk or go in car"

"Really? I thought you didn't like physical stuff"

"Well when you don't have much to do you think of something so I thought id train for our next encounter."

"Wow you've done a lot since i've been gone."

"Any way you'd never carry me all the way to the air port I'm too heavy."

"True" holly replied.

Before she could get out of the window Artemis had already got outside "your too slow holly" he shouted as he raced towards the main road. Holly couldn't keep up

"Wait!" she shouted after him she wasn't as young as she once was. Artemis stopped

"How come you're so slow?" he asked

"I'm not like I used to be i'm slower and 6 years older"

"What? You said six years older it's only been 3 years."

"I know I think I know why your still 14 i'm getting older quicker and you aren't older at all." she commented

Artemis smiled "you know what that means" he didn't have to say more.

Holly sat down she was extremely tired. "I had to get you because only we can go through the portal"

"What portal?" Artemis frowned

"The portal to the past"

"Not more time travel"

"I'm only joking. God can't you take a joke, it's a portal to the most powerful wizard of them all and it opens in 5 days he is the only one who can fix the problem."

She pointed to him

"He could fix our bodies?"

"Yes I would be back to normal you however will be a lot older."

"Aww its kinda fun to be 14 if this works though I'll be able to go see butler"

"Where is butler any way?" asked holly

"He is in Africa with my dad and if this works I could get a plane ticket to see them they've been gone for 2 months now."

Before holly could speak Artemis was inside the car "come on my chauffeur will drive us there" he called through the window

"I've got the tickets for us to fly to Miami" she said as she got in. they sped off to the airport.

Dublin airport

Holly dived out of the car "I hate small spaces"

"Sorry I forgot" said Artemis they walked on to the jet and it set off as Artemis buckled himself in a seat holly got in next to him.

"Holly, do you think we could get to him quicker I need to see butler." he asked

"Well we have 5 days to wait before it opens but if we get there as soon as it opens he'll fix us up and …"

Holly was interupted by the beep of Artemis's phone "its butler, something's wrong." the message read help your father has been kidnapped by Opal. Holly could tell it was bad she looked at the phone "Opal oh I hate her, this is the last straw!" she screamed.

"We need to save dad."

"Wait first things first I cannot help you whilst i'm like this."

"We must hurry." he cried.

Thirteen hours later they arrived in Miami

"Where is the portal located?"

"Just at the old docks but it doesn't open for another 4 days so we might as well book into a hotel and have a look round."

"Ok we'll wait"

**Chapter two a long wait**

After 4 days in Miami sight seeing, they went to the unused docks "we might as well go fishing while were here." Artemis suggested

"Id rather spend some time relaxing." holly replied

"Ok fine you can relax while I catch some fish, erm how long before the portal opens holly?"

"1 hour and 20 seconds. Enough time for me to get a sun tan." holly replied.

Artemis cast out and about half an hour later he caught a massive trout. He pulled it out of the water and waved it at holly. "You didn't think id catch anything did you?" he said sarcastically.

"Eww get that thing away from me." holly screamed. Artemis chased her around the dock with it. They were interrupted by a beeeeeep! From holly's suit "the portal is opening." She explained. The portal opened at the edge of the dock "quick let's get inside it before it shuts again." Holly shouted over the beeping. They both jumped into it.

Inside the portal it felt like being in a tumble dryer. Holly turned a lime green. Just before she was sick they landed in a room decorated in pictures of famous fairy celebrities. "Are you sure this is a portal to the most powerful wizard?" Artemis asked holly whose colour was returning.

"Yes this is it." She answered.

"Hello! Anyone there!" Artemis shouted impatiently.

"Hello. Oh yes you're the LEP officer and the teenage criminal mastermind who have come to get the problems made by the time stream fixed." said a small fairy stood in the corner.

"Yes you must fix us fast." blurted out holly.

"Sorry about my friend. We are kind of in a hurry but my name is Artemis fowl and this is…."

"I know who you are Artemis. I know that you are not a criminal any more…"the fairy interrupted

"Yes but can you fix us?" holly interrupted

"Just give me a minute." he said as he picked something up. "Look over there!" holly and Artemis turned the fairy hit them on the heads with the object and muttered some words. "What were we meant to be looking at?" asked holly as she turned back round.

"Urm well … oh yes as soon as you exit the portal you will be fixed!" the fairy said as he flicked his wrist and opened the portal. "Really that quick?" holly asked as she stepped in to the portal.

**Chapter three back to normal?**

Holly and Artemis landed in a heap at the docks. When she finally stood up holly could tell how old Artemis was just by looking. "Hey it worked!" she shouted

"What? I don't feel any different." He said.

"Get up." holly ordered Artemis. As he got up slowly holly seemed to shrink.

"What the? Are you shrinking?" he said surprised.

"You'll be surprised how tall you mud I mean you humans get in 3years!" she answered with a smile. "You better get some new clothes."

Artemis looked down at his legs his trousers didn't even go down to his knees. "Hey I look like I m wearing shorts."

"Well at least you don't have a mop of hair like when we went back in time."

"Do you have a mirror on you?"

"Well I don't have a mirror exactly but I have a two way webcam that you can see yourself and the person you are calling."

"That'll do"

Holly passed him the webcam "just call my helmet it is under holly."

"Ok sure." Artemis pressed the on button and searched for the name holly he found it after searching through the whole of the LEP officer archive. He called her and saw his own face he looked about the same except his hair was a bit longer than usual. Only a bit he thought as he terminated the call and switched it off. "Where to now?" he said as he passed it back to holly. "First we're going to get you some clothes that fit better. Then we're off to find butler and you're dad." She said as they walked back towards the high street. Down the high street they set off looking for a clothes shop. There was only 2 shops one was a suit shop the other a casual shop. "Hmm...I don't know which to choose... I could get a new suit but it'll only get ruined or I get a casual set of jeans and a t-shirt. What do you think?" he asked holly.

"You don't see many 17 year old people going in to a suit shop." said holly "but it's your choice."

"Casual I think I won't look quite so odd."

Artemis went in and came back out wearing jeans and a black t-shirt "I think you look good." Holly said when she saw him.

"They nearly didn't let me use my bank card because it says I'm 14 on it. But I just said I had a growth spurt and told him to look at the passport that I had in my pocket."

"Good for you now we need to get to Africa." Holly said

"Butler text me again and told me to meet him at the air port."

"This time it'll be quicker if I fly" holly said triumphantly

"Are you sure you can carry us both I mean I am taller."

"Yes I'm sure just hold on tight." She said and kicked off.

Africa airport

Holly just touched down when butler walked up to them. "Oh good you made it, you got my messages." He said to them

Artemis still in holly's arms whispered to holly "has he been mesmerised?"

Holly answered quietly "no"

Holly let go of Artemis so he could stand up as she was getting a cramp. "How are you butler?" asked holly as Artemis struggled to get up after going numb

"Fine except for Artemis senior getting captured." He answered as he noticed Artemis trying to get up

"You alright there Artemis?" he asked. "Need a hand?"

"No I'm alright butler." he said as he pulled himself up.

"Wow you've gotten tall since I left, you been messin' with magic?" said butler

When Artemis was finally stood up he was taller than butler.

So he explained about going to Miami, seeing a fairy/magician, fixing the problem and about him being 17.

"Wow that's a long story." Butler said when Artemis finished

"Well really I should be 20 now but you know 3 years in limbo." Artemis added

"Why you not wearing your suit?" asked butler

"Do you see many 17 year olds wearing suits? I don't want to be able to be picked out of the crowd." Explained Artemis

"Oh I see." said butler

"Can we leave the reunion till later we have got to save your dad?" Holly interrupted.

"Oh did I not tell you I saved him I just need holly's help to fix his broken leg." Butler replied "he's in the car."

"Did opal kidnap him?" asked Artemis

"Yes but she just wanted information from him."

"About what?"

"Jayjay she asked if there was any more, when he said no she broke his leg." answered Butler.

"Open the car!" holly shouted at butler

Butler pressed the button; holly opened the door to find Artemis senior laid on the back seat screaming in agony. "AHH! are you a doctor?" Artemis senior asked

"Yes" holly replied. She clicked her neck and sent her magic flying towards his broken leg she heard a click and Artemis senior just said "magic. You are the best doctor ever. How did you do that?"

"Erm… I dunno" she replied and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Butler! Were are you?" asked Artemis senior

Butler stepped into view "here and guess who came to see us?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Hello dad." Artemis said (he was knelt on his knees so not to scare his dad about being taller than butler)

"Arty! Have you come to take me home?" asked Artemis senior

"No butler is going to take you home in the jet." said Artemis

"Ok how are you getting home?" asked Artemis senior

"I've got a flight." Said Artemis winking at holly who was just getting back out of the car.

"I'll see you back home then" said Artemis senior

"Yes oh butler the jet is all ready I had my helpers sort it out for you."

"thanks." said butler

**Chapter four home again**

Holly arrived back at fowl manor just before butler and Artemis' dad. The Bentley crunched on the gravel outside of the manor; butler got out first and opened the door for Artemis senior.

"Hello arty." said his father as he got out of the car.

"Dad I haven't been quite truthful with you." he said

"What have you done now?"

"Well….shall I tell him?" asked Artemis

"I would, he'll find out sooner or later" said holly and butler

So Artemis told his father everything about his adventures and why he was missing for 3 years.

"So you mean to say that she is a fairy…"said Artemis senior

"Elf" said butler, Artemis and holly together

"Sorry elf who is also a leprechaun." Said Artemis senior

"LEP recon Lower Elements Police." said holly

"And you went back in time to save your mum." said Artemis senior

"Yes" said Artemis

"And you were stuck as a 14 year old." said Artemis senior

"Definitely" said holly and Artemis together

"So you went to see a magician/fairy who fixed you." said Artemis senior

"Yep" said holly and Artemis together

"So now you are 17years old not 14 anymore" said Artemis senior

"Got it in one." Said Artemis

"So that's why you're taller than butler, but you wasn't that tall when she healed Me." said Artemis senior

"I was on my knees I didn't want to scare you." Explained Artemis

It just started to rain.

"Come on inside." said Artemis senior.

"Seen as you have invited me in I will." Said holly

"You know you're always welcome holly just don't pop up in front of my brothers they don't know yet." Said Artemis

"I'm going to go see Angeline if that's alright." said Artemis senior

"Ok but remember don't tell my brothers they're not old enough to look after a secret." explained Artemis

"My lips are sealed." said Artemis senior

He turned to go upstairs "oh yeah you better tell mum about me being tall I don't want her not recognising me again." said Artemis

"Gotcha" said Artemis senior as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom

"Right shall we go up to my study so you can contact Foaly you can use the large screen and webcam so I can see him again it's been so long." said Artemis

"Ok" holly said

"Artemis I'm going to go to the gym ok?" asked butler

"Fine I'll be ok" said Artemis as they climbed the stairs to his study

**Chapter five that shrinking feeling**

"Ahhh… it's nice to be home." he said as he reclined in his chair. Holly was just setting up the connection for Foaly.

"Right its ready." she said

Foaly appeared on the screen.

"Hello holly and is that….? No it can't be…"exclaimed Foaly

Artemis got up and said "don't you recognise me?"

"Holly who is it?" asked Foaly

"Go on you should recognise him it hasn't been that long ago you saw each other." Said holly.

"Is it … it is Artemis Fowl." Said Foaly

"Finally I haven't changed that much come on! Just because i'm not wearing a suit." said Artemis

"You have changed a lot though you are so tall poor holly can't even touch your hip let alone your shoulder like she used to before." Explained Foaly

"You don't even know how tall I am you know butler don't you, well I'm much taller than him." said Artemis happily

"How old are you?" asked Foaly

"17" answered Artemis

"Well according to my measurements you are not supost to be this tall until you are 20 so are you sure the wizard got the ages right."

"Yes Foaly I'm sure anyway when did you do those measurements?" asked Artemis

"On your ten year old self." said Foaly

"Foaly that was before I got stuck in limbo and time travelled! No wonder it's wrong." Shouted Artemis

There was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" asked Artemis

"It me butler." said butler

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in

"Your mother is looking for you. Oh hi Foaly."

"Hello butler." said Foaly

"What does mother want?"

"To see you and how tall you are."

"Where is she?"

"In the dining room"

Artemis left Foaly and holly in the study.

He went down stairs to the dining room.

"Mum. I'm here"

"Hello darling come sit on a chair."

Butler walked past the door and Angeline spotted him.

"Oh butler come sit with us."

Butler came and sat next to Artemis

"My you have grown." Angeline said when she saw them sat together.

Before it was Artemis who was the short one now butler was the short one

"Butler this must make you feel small" said Artemis

"No not at all it's about time I had someone to talk to who I didn't have to look down at." said butler

"Well now I have got you together I wanted to see how tall my boy really was I am going to have to get the tailors in to change your wardrobe. Now off you go do your own things."

Artemis left the room first and went back up to his study to find holly and Foaly as he left them.

"Hello you two." said Artemis

They just stared at him

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're shrinking"

"What?"

"Your tallness was a result of the spell working it started with you being really tall to you getting to the right size for your age. It should stop soon."

"So what you mean is the spell works backwards height wise so you start off at the tallest you will ever be and then slowly shrink down to the size you should be at your age."

"Yep and you've stopped shrinking." said Foaly

"Go on then how tall am I?"Asked Artemis

"6 foot 5 inches" said Foaly

"I better go get changed these are miles to baggy now." He dived into his cupboard to find that all his clothes were too small but it'll have to do he thought.

He put some clothes on and walked down the stairs to find mother.

She was still in the dining room when he walked in.

"Hello mum." He said "you know that spell that made me tall it wasn't permanent." just as he said that she turned around to see a perfectly tall boy wearing what looked like a pair of long shorts and a small t-shirt. "Don't worry about that lets just get those tailors in I think right away now you better go see butler."

**Chapter six a team of tailors**

Butler was in the gym so Artemis decided to do some weights whilst he was waiting to talk to him. As soon as butler finished on the rowing machine he saw Artemis and burst out laughing

"Not funny"

"So you're not taller than me anymore."

"It was only temporary"

"You're still catching me up though"

"Yes I can now reach you're shoulder!" he said with a smile.

"I miss being tall but Foaly says that the spell started with the tallest you are ever going to be and then slowly it shrinks you down to the right size for you're age!"

Artemis left the gym and went to see holly who was now on the landing

"Lovely view isn't it." Artemis said whilst staring out of the window

"Why do you have to grow I feel like the taller you get the further away you are." Holly said.

Artemis put his hand on her shoulder as she has done many times before.

"Holly I can't help growing you know that."

"You're right sorry" she reached up and touched his shoulder just.

* * *

don't know if i should continue or not i have written andother story similar, as it starts with the same beginning but changes. i pesonally think this is pretty rubbish and i dont like it but i wrote this a year or so ago and it has just been festering on my computer as i have just found it again whilst browsing through my short stories i have written. anyway review and if you think i should continue please tell me

i really think this is rubbish but if you think it is good i will finish but it will take some time to update as i need to think what the ending was exactly (sorry it isnt in chapters but i wrote this as one long story and i havent separated it up.)

thanks for reading


End file.
